The present invention relates generally to scannable marks or other objects embedded within a heat transfer. The present subject matter is especially suitable for merchandised products associated with sports, but may be used with other applications such as places, famous people, family members, animals and the like. In accordance with embodiments of the present subject matter, scannable marks for clothing are provided. Particular relevance is found in connection with a scannable mark embedded within a heat transfer for providing selected information to a wireless and/or handheld device which captures and/or reads barcodes, QR (quick response) codes, digital water marks, or other like indicia included on heat transfers attached to or otherwise associated with consumer products or other articles. Accordingly, the present specification makes specific reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that aspects of the present inventive subject matter are also equally amenable to other like applications.
In a variety of different sports or other marketing or promotional applications, it is well known for the athletes to wear sport jerseys or other apparel that have a unique number and/or a team crest or symbol on it. Further, consumers/fans associate this unique number and/or team crest with a particular athlete and/or team/club. In addition, it is also known that consumers/fans collect stats and other personal information on the athletes and/or sports team/club, and may, on a limited basis, follow their favorite athlete and/or sports team/club via social media. What is needed therefore is a device and/or system which allows a user to access specific stats and other personal information on a specific athlete and/or sports team/club in real time, and which allows users to follow their favorite athlete and/or sports team/club via social media and would promote a strong interaction through social media and other web tools between athletes and/or clubs and fans.
The present invention discloses a composite image heat transfer for use on specific merchandising articles, such as sports jerseys, or other apparel items or accessories. The composite image heat transfer includes a scannable mark embedded within a heat transfer positioned on the front of a sports jersey, such as embedded within a jersey number or a club crest. The scannable mark would be scanned by a user to provide stats, personal information, or other information about the corresponding sports team/club and/or individual athlete. The user can also register the scannable mark and follow the sports team/club and/or athlete on social media, which would enable a strong interaction through social media and other web tools between athletes and/or clubs and fans.